


The Knight and the Admin

by Diamond_Sylvie



Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I was high on something when I wrote this, M/M, Mild Blood, Permanent Death AU, Probably water tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Sylvie/pseuds/Diamond_Sylvie
Summary: The world needs more Welsuma so here.Enjoy!(Mild blood warning)((Don't ship real people, these are their personas))(((I am aware of how bad the title is)))
Relationships: Welsknight/Xisumavoid
Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792969
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	The Knight and the Admin

Wels stood in front of his house, admiring it. He had just finished building. If he was being honest, he really liked it. The contrasting magenta and yellow looked nice and it was detailed using slabs and stairs.

Moving all his items and sorting them took the rest of the day. However, when the sun sets, he tucked himself into his bed. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax his mind. A certain helmeted figure popped up. Even as sleep pulled him into its dark embrace, he thought of him.

~

A field of flowers surrounded them. He had his head on their lap, armour off, scattered beside him. The man who was sitting laughed and ran their gloved fingers through Wels' hair. He shivered at the gentle touch, but leaned in closer. They bent over and captured Wels' lips into a kiss. It grew more and more desperate, until the knight finally had to pull away to breathe. And when he did...

He opened his eyes. Wels groaned and put a hand over his eyes. The dream taunted him. He reminded himself why it wasn't a good idea. It would never work out and all he would get out of it would be a broken heart.

_A few days later_

Xisuma was on his way to the shopping district when the chest in front of his nether portal caught his eye. He opened it and found a book and two blue orchids. X quickly scanned the book. It was from his new neighbour, yet an old friend, Welsknight. And maybe, just maybe, a bit more than a friend. X's face flushed under his helmet. He'd have to go visit sometime soon.

~

"Wels?" Xisuma knocked on the front door of his friend's house. When no response came, he got slightly worried. What if something happened to him? Pushing the door open slightly, he slipped inside.

"Hello?" Still no answer. Naturally, X started to panic. He snuck through the rooms and tried not to make a sound. Eventually he stood in front of a door leading off from the dining room. It was a staircase that led downwards. The admin took a deep breath and descended, calling out the hermit's name along the way.

"X? Hi!" Wels was mining out a large area. X let out a sigh of relief and waved at him.

"What brings you here?" He stopped swinging his pickaxe at the stone. Xisuma made his way over, but shouted when he was still about 20 blocks away.

"Skeleton!"

Wels whirled around immediately,drawing his sword. Unfortunately, skeletons have bows. He yelped as an arrow pierced the side of his cheek. 

Xisuma watched in awe as the knight beheaded the monster with a single, skilled swipe of his sword. When he stumbled, X rushed forward to help him.

"We need to get that fixed up." He said. Wels nodded slowly in response and leaned against Xisuma.

Xisuma, who wrapped an arm around him.

Xisuma, who was caring and compassionate about everything he did.

Xisuma, who was warm.

Xisuma, who he had a crush on.

He felt himself being sat down on something soft. He realized that someone was shaking him and he blinked his eyes open wearily. A face hovered in front of him. They were touching his face. He leaned into their hand, but pulled away quickly when his face started to hurt. The wound stung, but the touch was gentle. He focused back on their hovering face. Their lips were moving. They were talking. Their lips looked soft. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. 

So that's what he did.

~

Xisuma let out a faint gasp when he managed to pull Wels' hand away from his cheek. Blood coated his fingers and were starting to dry, forming a crust. Pulling his fellow hermit onto the soft-looking seat beside the stairs, X quickly rummaged through some of his chests for medical supplies. He found a pair of tweezers, some bandages, and a clean towel. Satisfied with his search, he hurried back to the sofa to find his friend's eyes closed and slumped over. Xisuma shook him gently and let out his breath when Wels opened his eyes slowly. Taking off his helmet to get a closer look at the wound, he readied the tweezers and slowly pulled out the remaining fragments of the arrow. Then, he pressed the towel to his face, applying pressure. Wels winced.

"I know this hurts, but at least the arrow's gone." X said, trying to comfort the knight. He leaned against X's hand, then pulled away again.

"Stay still, alright? If you move you might make it-" He never got to finish his sentence, because the Wels' lips were on his and it felt exhilarating. An electrical shock ran through his veins. At that moment, all X could think about was how good it felt. The knight's lips were gentle against his own yet there was a slight taste of desperation. X felt his face heat up and pulled away. A hint of disappointment lingered on the knight's face, mirroring X's mind as he shook his thoughts away. _He didn't mean it._ He told himself. _He lost a lot of blood and was delirious. He didn't mean it._ He repeated in his head. The admin quickly bandaged up his friend's cheek,(That's right, only friends.). He then patted his hair awkwardly, and told him to go to sleep. Wels didn't respond, but curled up tighter on the sofa. X pulled a fluffy blanket from the bed upstairs and laid it carefully over the sleeping knight, whose armour was scattered across the floor. 

X got up once again and headed to the kitchen to see if it held any tea. Luckily, after looking through a few cabinets, he found a box of tea. Upon further inspection, X found that it was his favourite type. He stared at it. While he enjoyed that particular flavor, no one else on the server really did. Interesting. He thought, making himself a cup. The water was lukewarm, as he didn't want to wake Wels up with a screeching kettle, but the taste helped to calm his flustered nerves. The admin took a sip of his tea as he sat down beside Wels, lost in his thoughts. Or more so, that kiss. It felt good. For a split second, before he pulled away, he had wanted to stay there, with Wels' lips gently touching his, for the rest of time. For that matter, he often felt that way when he was around the knight. The way light would catch in his sky-blue eyes when he was excited about one of his projects, or the way he would throw himself in front of any danger so that his friends would be safe. 

In the dim torchlight, Xisuma could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. He set down his now empty cup of tea on the table and slipped into the other side of the sofa, opposite from Wels. Xisuma tugged a tiny bit of the quilt over him and yawned, exhausted from the day's events. It wasn't long before he drifted off.

~

Wels brought a hand to his face. It hurt. There was a carefully wrapped bandage around his right cheek. What happened? He tried to recall his memory. X coming to visit. A skeleton. He touched his face again absentmindedly. So that's how it happened. Had X bandaged-? He froze as he remembered what he did. He kissed Xisuma. Wels moved his fingers gently to his lips, as if feeling the phantom touches there. The one person he had liked romantically. And he had kissed them. While delirious. He groaned softly into his hands. I can't hide it anymore, can I? The small sofa shifted slightly. Xisuma was still there. Had he been there all night? The knight was torn between looking away from embarrassment and looking directly at him because of how completely innocent he looked. The man slept peacefully, a small smile ghosting his lips. He stared for a good minute before tearing his eyes away and heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, gently pulling the rest of the blanket around the admin.

~

Rubbing his eyes blearily, he wondered, for a second, where he was. Then memories from the previous night returned and he knew right where he was. He pushed the quilt off of him, (Who put it over him?) and looked around for the knight. He started to call out his name before his nose caught a whiff of something delicious. Following the trail, he was led to the kitchen, where Wels was cooking some eggs.

"Good morning." He said quietly, bending over to check on the pan. X, unsure of what to do, went and stood beside him awkwardly.

"Are you feeling better?"

Wels nodded, a faint blush creeping over his uninjured cheek. "Yeah. You did a good job with the bandages."

Xisuma turned his head away. "Thanks." He murmured. Maybe Wels didn't remember? If he didn't, X would act like everything was normal.

" You have nothing to thank me for." X looked up, confused. " I should be the one to thank you. After all, you did save my life."

" You wouldn't have died from that..."

Wels shook his head. "If you hadn't yelled and I hadn't turned around, it probably would have hit the back of my head. So thank you for that." X looked into those sky-blue eyes. They held warmth, honesty, and a bit of something else. Wels pulled him into a hug. " And thank you for the kiss. It was really, really nice." X blushed. He would have tensed up but the voice held no trace of sarcasm or laughter. Relaxing into the embrace, he responded with a small: " Me too."

" You did?" The knight's eyes were wide.

" Y-Yeah."

"I have a question."

X blinked at him for a moment, then gave him a slight shrug of his shoulder, as if to say 'Go ahead'.

"Do you-Do you like me?"

" Of course I do!" Wels shot him a meaningful glance.

Something clicked.

  
  


His eyes widened. Of course! That made so much sense!

"Yes." He admitted quietly, yet firmly. "Do you?"

Wels' face was all Xisuma needed to see. He stepped forward and pressed their lips together.

It was even better than the first time.

~

The two lovers sat on a picnic blanket in the midst of a flower field. Wels had his head on Xisuma's lap and X was running a hand through the knight's hair. Even through the gloves, he could feel the warmth radiating from his hand. X giggled, a sweet sound tumbling from his mouth. Sitting up he drew X forward into a kiss that grew more and more desperate by the second. When he pulled away, completely out of breath, nothing changed.

He didn't wake up.

It was reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really like this ship. And there's not enough of it. So uh this happened. Yeah idk. :D 
> 
> Yours very truly,  
> Diamond_Sylvie
> 
> (Also what happened in Wels' latest episode was fricken' awesome go watch it)  
> ((I typed it on my phone so sorry for any mistakes))


End file.
